


Smoke & Water

by ThePinkFoxx (CaramelClouds)



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Regret, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelClouds/pseuds/ThePinkFoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year or so after the night of Don Juan Triumphant, Christine returns to the Opera Populare not only to find it deserted but she finds feelings and a memory she never lost, and the man who made it happen. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke & Water

It had been years since she had visited that place; years since that fateful night of "Don Juan Triumphant", where the 'Phantom' had declared his love for her… and she had betrayed him, showing his face to the anxious audience … all to have the chance to live with Raoul who had bravely come to her rescue.

Slowly she stepped through the doors and into the foyer of the Opera Popularè, her foot steps echoing in the long since deserted building. Dust covered what was left of the chairs and the stone cold ground, dust that stirred as she brushed past them toward the stage. One which had once held so much joy and hope and now was as lifeless as the opera itself. Christine sighed at the distant memory, brushing her fingers across the hard wooden stage, wiping off the dust, it's musty smell wafting up and teasing her to sneeze. A gentle breeze swept through the auditorium, ruffling her white skirt. But Christine what had dismissed as a simple breeze quickly changed to a raging gale, blowing the dust from the surrounding chairs and whipping her dark hair back in her face. With a thunderous bang the doors of the Opera Popularè were swept open. Christine, startled, turned to face the doors raising her arm to her face trying, and failing, to stop the blowing dust getting into her eyes. Hearing a muffled scraping sound behind her she rapidly spun around, her brown eyes searching the darkness for a clue as to what was going on, but found nothing.

But then … in the shadows … it was  _him_ … slowly stepping from the darkness his black cape whipping menacingly behind him. Christine felt she could neither say nor do anything for she was paralyzed with shock and a gut wrenching fear. But the Phantom was not an immediate threat, he didn't attack her. He simply … approached, his gaze on hers before stopping directly in front of her, and as he looked into her eyes the gusty wind around them swirled softly and died.

Christine, now examining the figure with a mix of emotion as she looked into his eyes, those eyes that held so much passion and care for her once and that were watching her intently now. A picture of Raoul floated into her thoughts and she stopped herself, dropping her eyes from the Phantom's gaze and looking to the ground.

 _What was she doing!? This man had been willing to kill to have her, he was vicious and dangerous!_  Slowly, the dark figure lifted his hand and brushed the stray strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, drawing his gloved hand down and away from her face. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak. In a second he had put his finger to her lips. For a moment she thought she heard the faint sound of a pipe organ, but dismissed it for she was being silly … it was simply the wind.

"Shhh…" he whispered, taking her trembling hand and lacing it with his as he led her forward. Christine's heart skipped a beat, firstly out of fear and then adventure of the unknown which had always seemed to capture her and inevitably drew her to the Phantom in the first place. Were these  _feelings_  she still had for the man whom inspired her voice, and held her once upon a time in warm embrace? She studied his face as they walked; it was stripped of the hate, the anger, the lust and simply held compassion and love. And then … he began to sing. And she felt herself being drawn to the power of it, but … it was not a bad thing … at least not now. She felt her heart being rekindled like a fire as his powerful hands gripped her own, and they danced. She did not resist. It was slow and somehow meaningful her voice joining with his, intertwining like their relationship once had. He dipped her low, his strong arms stopping her from falling and brought her up again in an embrace. The singing had finished and they stood gazing into each others face for what seemed like forever. Gently the Phantom took Christine's hand and planted a kiss on her delicate fingers, singing:

" _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Bid me save me from my solitude …_

_Say you'll want me with you here beside you …_

_Anywhere you go let me go too …_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you …"_

It was the same song … though this time she did not go to remove the mask. Still in each others arms, slowly they lent in closer as her lips connected with those of the phantoms, her hand still holding his. They're first  _true_  kiss devoid of hate and rejection. There was a loud crash somewhere in the entry foyer as they drew their faces away from each other. Startled by the doors swinging open, Christine turned to see who has entering, but found no one. She turned back to face the man, finding him no longer there. He had simply … disappeared … perhaps at the thought of being found … or hurting her again?

_Was it possible he still loved her after all this time?_

Stepping down from the stage she gathered up the bottom of her dress so as not to get it dirty as he exited from the lobby, pondering this thought, her footsteps echoing once again as she left. The Phantom watching her from the rafters as she did, smiling to himself at her grace and his love for her that had never truly died.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 by CaramelClouds. One shot set after the end of the 2004 'Phantom of the Opera' movie.


End file.
